


Love is Deaf

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaf! JB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Deaf

Jinyoung heard the front door shut. He lets out a sigh, silently hoping Jaebum simply came back from the coffee shop or from taking a stroll at the park. _It's 3AM Park Jinyoung. Stop trying to lighten the situation._  He closed his laptop and walks out to the living room. Jaebum looks up and Jinyoung can see the bruises on his cheeks and his busted lip.

"Where _were_  you?" Jinyoung asked, his eyebrows furrowing to the middle. He knows where Jaebum is from. But he still has that tiny hope in him that he's wrong. He kept telling himself not to have hopes because he will just get disappointed. But how can you not hope for the best - for the better rather - for someone you love and care about? Jaebum took off his sneakers, not glancing once at Jinyoung, and brought down the hood of his hoodie.

"Out," he said simply as he walked passed Jinyoung and went to their small dining table, enough for just the both of them. Jinyoung shuts his eyes, hoping this quarrel would end soon. He followed the elder and stood infront of him.

"Why are you still involved in those fights? Didn't you promise me you would stop?" Jinyoung confronted straight away, too tired to beat around the bush. He had his arms folded, trying to look at Jaebum's face who was avoiding his gaze.

Jaebum looks down, taking of his black leather gloves. "I never said that," Jaebum mumbled.

"You  _did_!"

Jaebum looked up with a sharp glare in his eyes. "I said I'll  _try_. I didn't promise you anything." 

Jinyoung unfolded his arms, suddenly feel all the energy drained out of him. They've been through this quarrel so many times it's as if they were stuck in a time wrap. "What's wrong with stopping? Do you gain anything from it other than bruises and scars? I work almost 24/7 for  _both_ of us. Can't you at least stop your gang fights for me?" Jinyoung pleaded.

Jaebum stared emptily at the mug on the dining table, not wanting to meet Jinyoung's eyes. But Jinyoung can see it. The  _look_. The look when Jaebum feels guilty; when he's actually considering what Jinyoung says. At least he's not spacing out. 

"Aren't you tired of fighting all the time? Isn't it enough that you already lost your hearing because of it?" Jinyoung's tone was as gentle as feather but it hit Jaebum like a truck. Jaebum turned sharply towards Jinyoung, his glare colder and angrier than ever. If looks can kill, Jinyoung would have dropped dead by now. He can see Jaebum's breathing gets harsher and before Jinyoung can even say anything to cool his temper, he reaches to the back of his ears and switched off the hearing aid, pulling it off roughly from his ear and slamming it down on the table. He then turned and stormed off to the bedroom, slamming the door shut, Jinyoung shutting his eyes at the loud bang.

He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have touched on that topic. Jinyoung bit his bottom lip as he hears loud angry shouts from the bedroom. It drives Jaebum crazy. He knows. Jinyoung should have known better than to say anything about Jaebum's condition.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to sorta do a chaptered fic for this but I'm still considering :P


End file.
